Johnny Holiday
'''Johnny Holiday '''is the second part of 31st episode and the 62nd episode over all. Plot The episode starts with Dukey begging Johnny to let him eat their last chocolate egg from Easter. A sugar hungry Johnny and Dukey quickly eat their last easter egg and say they want more so they sneak into the lab to take the girl's last easter eggs. They get trapped and Susan and Mary tell them they know every day of this year that Johnny and Dukey need sugar. But they give them their easter eggs then Johnny shows them a calendar of which months have free holidays and months that don't. January to April are free candy holidays, but May to September are not until October. So Johnny says he wants to create a holiday in July that involves candy so Susan and Mary agree because Johnny was annoying them and create their own candy. At the Piles O Honey factory, however, an alarm is set off that someone is eating a large amount of chocolate not Piles O Honey bars and Doc Beebles finds out its the Test house. It's not long before the Beekeeper crashes in, but Susan easily stops and blasts him off in a rocket. Susan and Mary ask who's going to deliver this candy Johnny gets the Turbo Time Tea house and brings back George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Thomas Jefferson to celebrate the new holiday called the Fourth of July Eve. But the presidents fail so, Johnny creates a new holiday called Kids Get Free Candy Day where a purple kangaroo called the Kandy-Roo who leaves candy bars by peoples beds for breakfast to deliver the candy. But the Beekeeper crashes in again but screams when he sees the Kandy-Roo and the Kandy-Roo also screams and kicks the Beekeeper away. Then the Kandy-Roo screams again and attacks the gang. Susan and Mary tell Johnny they should quit Johnny denies, but a furious Susan and Mary say they are done inventing things so Johnny again creates a new holiday called Kids Get Free Candy Day and has Dukey deliver the candy. The Beekeeper comes in again, but Susan opens a trap door and the Beekeeper falls down. Then when Dukey delivers a piece of candy the girl who he's delivering to wakes up and asks what he's doing here and Dukey says he's the Kids Get Free Candy Day Talking Dog to give everybody candy. She says she can't eat nuts when Dukey gives her a nut one, she can't eat candy that was made in a factory, her mommy says lollipops will rott teeth, and she can't eat any artificial flavor which makes Dukey go crazy and get whacked in the head with a baseball bat. So Johnny becomes the Candy Ninja who doesn't talk to anyone and leaves the candy on the front door so Johnny hits 200 houses in the night and everybody is excited and celebrating the new July holiday called Happy Kids Get Free Candy Day. But this new holiday gets sued by the Easter Bunny because Johnny only hit 200 houses and the Easter Bunny hits the entire world, so the police officers take the candy away from all the kids. And as usual the Beekeeper attacks the lab but the kids don't stop him and let him take their candy. He asks what's wrong and they say they just wanted to create a new holiday, he says he can help create a holiday. But the Easter Bunny says that everybody creating a new holiday must get all the candy to the entire world and can't serve chocolate. So the gang and the Beekeeper create another new holiday called Bee Happy Day where the Bees deliver Piles O Honey bars everywhere. In the end the gang enjoys Piles O Honey bars while the Easter Bunny's lawyers try to escape from the Piles O Honey bars. Trivia *The Bee Keeper reforms in this episode. This is also his last appearance to date. *The Easter Bunny cannot possibly hope to win a lawsuit over a holiday that just happens to be similar to his own. *When Johnny is explaining why Independence Day is When kids should have more candy, the American flag appears behind Johnny playing an unknown Patriotic Anthem in Johnny’s speech. This is a reference to Buzz Lightyear’s speech in Disney and Pixar’s 1999 computer-generated Feature Film, Toy Story 2. Goofs Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Vhs